YuGiOh 5Dx One-Shots Volume I
by changeofheart505
Summary: Do you like crossovers? There will be crossovers. Love yaoi? There will be yaoi. Yugioh fan? You might love this book Welcome to Volume I of the YuGiOh 5Dx one-shots.
1. Welcome

YuGiOh 5Dx One Shots

Volume I

 **Welcome, welcome. My name is Ia, and I bring to you the first volume of** _ **YuGiOh 5Dx One Shots**_ **. I am here to explain what you can expect of this and future volumes.**

 **One, main ships, are YAOI ships. Meaning there will be more boyxboy ships than anything. HOWEVER, I am open to ships. I do want to have some challenges with the pairings. At the end of each one-shot, I will let you know if the next story will or will not have a ship. If it will, you, the reader, can suggest a ship. It can be one that's already been written, or one that hasn't.**

 **There will be some crossover and AUs in this. Crossovers can be with other fandoms, and AUs can be anything from Angels and Demons to a simple highschool AU.**

 **I am using two OCs in this, Zahra Re and Sakura Yami. They were originally from the YuGiOh fandom, but I pulled them out and have kept them fandomless. Due to their origins, I am having them in this story as minor characters, and they won't appear in every YGO one-shot. I will have them in the listed ships, however, as they will be among the ships I write the most about, even if they aren't the focus of the story.**

 **Because I will be having AUs, in some stories, the yamis, hikaris, and should they have one, past selves will be related. In one way or another. In Gx it will apply only to Haou and Jehu, and I am having Yubel as either a male or genderfluid in one-shots they're in.**

 **So, just to help you out, and I will provide this in their stories as well:**

 **IN ORDER OF ELDEST TO YOUNGEST**

 **The Motou family**

 **Grandpa Solomon**

 **Atem**

 **Yami**

 **Yugi**

* * *

 **The Ishtar family**

 **Odion**

 **Ishizu**

 **Malik and Marik (twins)**

* * *

 **The Bakura Family**

 **Akefia**

 **Tozoku (Yami Bakura)**

 **Ryou**

* * *

 **The Kaiba Family**

 **Set and Seto (twins)**

 **Noah**

 **Mokuba**

* * *

 **The Yuki Family**

 **Haou**

 **Judai/Jaden**

* * *

 **The Anderson Family**

 **Jehu**

 **Johan/Jesse**

* * *

 **Alternatives for families-**

 **Sennen Family**

 **Yami**

 **Bakura**

 **Malik**

* * *

 **The Aelius Family**

 **Jehu**

 **Haou**

* * *

 **Set Aknadin**

 **Atem Akhnamkanon**

 **Akefia Tozoku**

* * *

 **Now, onto the ships I will be writing the most for.**

 **Main ships:**

 **Original-**

 **Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)**

 **Puppyshipping (Setox Jou/Joey)**

 **Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)**

 **Bronzeshipping (Malik x Marik)**

 **Yamishipping (Yami x Malik x Bakura)**

 **Hikarishipping (Yugi x Marik x Ryou)**

 **Casteshipping (Atem x Akefia)**

 **Heartshipping (Yugi x Ryou)**

 **Bakushipping (Akefia x Bakura x Ryou)**

 **Conspireshipping (Malik x Bakura x Marik x Ryou)**

 **Loyalshipping (Akefia x Zahra Re)**

 **Reflectionshipping (Zahra Re x Sakura)**

 **Changeofheartshipping (Ryou x Sakura)**

 **Goldshipping (Bakura x Zahra Re)**

 **Darkshipping (Yami x Bakura)**

 **Kurashipping (BakuraxSakura)**

 **Slifer/Osirisshipping (Bakura x Ryou x Sakura x Zahra Re)**

 **Kingshipping (Atem x Akefia x Zahra Re)**

 **Allianceshipping (Atem x Akefia x Sakura x Zahra Re)**

 **Coppershipping (Akefia x Ryou x Sakura x Zahra Re)**

 **Mercuryshipping (Akefia x Bakura x Ryou x Sakura x Zahra Re)**

 **Gx-**

 **Heroshipping (Judai/Jaden x Edo/Aster)**

 **Spiritshipping (Johan/Jesse x Judai/Jaden)**

 **Angelshipping (Jun/Chazz x Sho/Syrus)**

 **Aidshipping (Johan/Jesse x Judai/Jaden x Edo/Aster)**

 **Superiorshipping (Johan/Jesse x Edo/Aster)**

 **Destinyshipping (Saoi/Sartorious x Edo/Aster)**

 **Proshipping (Ryo/Zane x Edo/Aster)**

 **Antiheroshipping (Ryo/Zane x Judai/Jaden x Edo/Aster)**

 **Valentineshipping ( Jun/Chazz x Asuka/Alexis)**

 **Conquershipping (Haou x Edo/Aster)**

 **Distraughtshipping (Yubel x Edo/Aster)**

 **Egoshipping (Jun/Chazz x Edo/Aster)**

 **Gloryshipping (Ryo/Zane x Fubuki/Atticus x Edo/Aster)**

 **Obsessshipping/Dark!Spiritshipping (Jehu x Haou)**

 **Retireshipping (Jun/Chazz x Judai/Jaden x Edo/Aster)**

 **5Ds**

 **Kingcrabshipping (Jack x Yusei)**


	2. Remember

**Past Casteshipping**

 **Hinted Darkshipping**

 **Main characters: Yami and Bakura**

 **This story is told in Bakura's POV**

 **Remember**

Remember one thing about me. Anything at all. The nights I would sneak into the palace, just to spend the night in your arms. Remember the days you'd sneak out and go into the desert where you knew no one could see us. Remember us. What we had.

The tales we told each other, the promises we made. The ones that were childish dreams and wishes.

Remember how you told me, how you told me that you would help me. That when you were Pharaoh, you'd bring me in. Have me trained. I would have been a guard. I could have been your guard. Perhaps, even your consort.

Remember the day you told me you were afraid to become king. To become less of a king than your father. The day I told you, I'd be happy if you were my king.

Don't forget what we had. Try to remember. I can't be the only one to remember. I can't be the one who remembers...

 _That I wasn't always your enemy._

* * *

 **Next chapter will have a few ships.**


	3. Consort

**Pairings:**

 **Conquershipping/Heroshipping**

 **Blindshipping/Puzzleshipping**

 **Hinted Loyalshipping**

 **Hinted Obessessiveshipping/Spiritshipping**

 **In this one-shot, "Haou" is used as a title for Judai. There are four main kingdoms in this one-shot: The** _ **Dark**_ _ **Realm**_ **(ruled by Haou Judai), The** _ **Shadow**_ _ **Realm**_ **(ruled by Pharaoh Atem and Consort Yugi), the** _ **Hikari**_ **Kingdom/** _ **Hametsu**_ _ **no**_ _ **Hikari**_ **Kingdom (ruled by King Saoi) and the** _ **Crystal**_ **Kingdom (ruled by Prince Johan).**

 **While I know consorts are from European and Chinese kingdoms (or so my research says, I may be wrong), I am changing them for the purpose of this story. I wanted the kingdoms to have a ruler, but also a partner for them that wasn't royalty, whether before or after marriage. I'm using it as a title more than anything.**

* * *

"Your gift…is a boy?"

"Yes, your majesty. From the _Hametsu no Hikari_ kingdom."

"…a boy?"

"Would you have rather I been female?"

Judai Yuki, the Haou of the _Dark Realm_ , sister kingdom of the _Shadow Realm_ , stared at the two men before him. The elder of the two, was an old man with knobby knees and a torn, ratty, cloak. In his hands was a rope that held the younger boy from running.

The boy was from the _Hametsu no Hikari_ Kingdom. Once simply known as the _Hikari_ Kingdom.

To any who travelled to it, they never left, and those who did, told tales of how the kingdom was pure white. A blinding white that demanded darkness to leave. Men, women and children all wore white. Their gazes often blank, lacking the fire he noticed the boy had.

However, those who had lived in the kingdom back when it was the _Hikari_ Kingdom, knew it was once a place of healing, innocence, and purity. They say that the kingdom was always bright, even in the dullest of days. Families lived there because they knew their young ones would always have someone to look out for them.

Judai had aimed to visit, but then, the kingdom fell. To what, no one knew. The current king was a man known as Saio Takuma. The man was once a simple seer, a fortune teller. He lived with his sister and was often seen looking after an orphaned boy, though no one ever heard his name.

He was Saio's fire, his flower.

He didn't wish to share the boy. It's what they all assumed. And when he became king, they assumed the boy would become their prince, and his name would be shared.

But still he was silent.

Judai frowned and raised a hand, "You may leave. Your gift is…appreciated."

The man nodded and handed over his end of the rope, which Judai took a bit hesitantly. The boy looked at the old man as he left.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He yelled, tugging at the roped binding his arms behind his back and to his chest, "COWARD!"

Judai stood and made his way over to the boy. The boy looked back at him.

"Can I get your name?" He asked. The boy was quiet for a moment.

The boy's answer was, "I'm not allowed to give you my name."

* * *

Judai sighed as another gift was brought before him. This had been going for months now. Someone would come into the palace, give him a gift, sometimes mundane, sometimes alive, sometimes dead (do NOT ask) and why?

He was their king. And he needed a consort.

Not a queen. Not a fellow king. A consort.

The gifts were meant to get them in his favor. It was a sign of what they could give.

The fact some had offered up their children, children of ages five, eight, ten and anywhere in between, made him ill.

"Another gift?" Judai turned around to meet blue eyes, "Is it alive?"

Judai smiled slightly as he shook his head, "No Aoi."

Aoi was the boy he had been gifted. Judai still wished to get his name, but for the sake of not having to call for "the boy" every time he wished to see him, he named him after the color of his eyes. Aoi.

He sighed and glared at the pile of gifts, "I need to get out…"

"Why don't we go out?"

Judai looked up. Aoi gave him a small smile, "You have an overdue visit to your sister kingdom, Pharaoh Atem and his consort wish to see you."

* * *

"…and you know you can always call Asuka if you need-"

"Judai, calm down."

"I'm sorry Johan. You just arrived and I'm leaving. You shouldn't have to worry over MY kingdom."

Johan, Prince of the _Crystal_ Kingdom, waved off his childhood friend. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you'll be gone forever, just a week. We got this handled."

Judai hesitated.

"And if anyone-"

"-brings gifts I'll toss them into the pile you got. But, maybe you don't have to look for a consort."

Judai started at Johan.

If it were that easy, he would have done it already. But he had yet to meet someone who would fit the role. Many wished to marry him for his title, some for his kingdom, and some for him riches. Rare was it to find someone who just wanted to marry him with nothing to it but just getting married.

"I think Aoi would make a great consort," Johan smirked. The young king spluttered and looked to the silver haired boy. He stood by the future Captain of the guard, Ryo Marufuji. Ryo would accompany the two on their trip.

Judai frowned at his friend, "Johan, this is serious. I'll see you in a week."

Johan watched as Judai joined the two males by the single carriage they would take.

He smirked slightly, "Judai, Judai, Judai…mark my words, 'I told you so' will be something you hear from me once you get back."

* * *

"Haou Judai, welcome."

"Thank you Consort Yugi, where is Pharaoh Atem?"

Yugi Motou, the _Shadow_ _Realm_ 's consort, smiled. He was born in the _Hikari_ kingdom and had moved to the _Shadow Realm_ to help his grandfather in the palace.

Judai had met the young man a few times, his likeliness to the Pharaoh was incredible. And his words always captured his attention.

"Atem is inside, I was sent to greet you. Ryo, it's wonderful to see you again. But, ah, who is…"

Judai took note that the consort was looking at Aoi. So, he gestured with his hand, "This is Aoi, he was a…"

"A gift," Aoi said flatly. Judai winced, flinching when bright amethyst eyes glared at him.

"And you accepted it?!" Yugi snapped.

"I had to!" Judai said, "Things are terrible back home-"

"Because he needs to find a consort." Ryo said. "We thought a trip away from the constant gifts would clear his mind."

Yugi nodded, still frowning, though it was more in thought than in rage.

He smiled suddenly and motioned them to follow him, "I believe Atem can help you Haou Judai."

* * *

Atem was nothing, if not a fair ruler. Known as "Yami" by his…"friends" if he could them that, he was the current ruler of the _Shadow Realm_.

When he saw his beloved consort return with three men, he smiled. He recognized the young Haou, Judai, and his future guard, Ryo, immediately. But the third boy was a mystery. Perhaps he was a future guard? Or a noble?

"Haou Judai." Atem bowed. Judai returned the bow with, "Pharaoh Atem. You remember Ryo, right?"

Atem nodded, "And your new friend?"

"A gift." The boy and the Pharaoh's consort said. Both tones were flats, though Yugi's had a hint of rage, while the boy had one of annoyed boredom.

Atem looked at Judai.

Judai groaned, "The kingdom knows I'm looking for a consort, so they're giving gifts, which includes living beings."

"I…see," Atem muttered. "What is your name?"

Aoi looked up, "I can't give you my real name. But you can call me Aoi."

"Aoi." Atem nodded. He stood up and made his way to a pair of doors, "Let us walk. I know Haou Judai needs it."

* * *

"…and you just accepted Aoi as a gift?"

Judai sighed and nodded. He and Atem were currently walking in the gardens of the palace. Looking around he frowned when he saw a pair of guards dragging someone away from the place. He looked at Atem, who only sighed and approached the guards. He raised his hands and the guards dropped the person they held.

Judai looked at them and noticed the person was a young woman with choppy brown hair and rich, blue, eyes.

Atem let a sigh, "Zahra Re."

"Your majesty," the woman, Zahra Re, said. "Who's your friend? Not a new consort I hope, I'd loathe it if Yugi found out."

"You'd love it, thief. And he is Haou Judai."

"Ah, you are from the _Dark Realm_. Well, Haou Judai, I am Zahra Re, Queen of Thieves, a "friend" of the Pharaoh's you can say."

Judai turned to Atem, "You're friends with a thief?"

"Two. Akefia is a friend, though his…choices in career aren't what I'd like."

Judai nodded. He looked at Atem's arm. He was missing some jewelry. Nothing much, just a ring and bracelet. Atem followed his gaze, frowned, and held his hand out. Zahra only gave him a coy smile before raising her left arm. Judai saw the missing jewelry and scowled.

"Calm your horses, Haou," the woman said, "I was going to give them back."

"Liar."

"Yugi!" Zahra turned with a smile. Yugi, Ryo and Aoi walked over, "Who did you bring to our little gathering?"

"This is Ryo and Aoi," Yugi gestured to each as he named them, "and give my husband back his possessions."

The Thief Queen rolled her eyes before tossing the jewels back at the Pharaoh, "Go and ruin my fun, why don't ya?"

Yugi shook his head, smiling, before he hugged the woman, "Good to see you, too, Zahra."

The woman returned the hug before pushing him away. "Well, I better go. I have places to be, people to kill-"

"ZAHRA!" Atem yelled as the woman left laughing. Sighing, he turned to his guests, "Something tells me that you'll see more of her."

Judai nodded slowly. He shifted from foot to foot, looking at Aoi, Johan's words echoing in his head.

'No,' he thought, 'I can't. I don't even know his name."

With a sigh, he followed Atem and Ryo, not taking notice that Yugi had pulled Aoi aside for their own talk.

* * *

When he became Atem's consort, Yugi had been roughly fifteen years old. In his eyes, he wasn't the most stunning in appearance, nor was he the wealthiest. But Atem chose him. A stranger who wasn't anything special.

He was just Yugi.

Little Yugi.

Atem chose him, and when he asked why, it was because he didn't care about Atem's status. When Atem needed to get out, it was Yugi who snuck him out. When Atem got frustrated, when he got upset, when he couldn't sleep, it was always Yugi who would be there for him.

He chose Yugi, because when he spoke, he could capture anyone's attention. He was small in appearance, but big in speech and in heart.

He made Yugi his consort, because before he did, before he had to pick a consort, he always turned to Yugi for advice. And that advice was what made the _Shadow Realm_ the prosperous kingdom it was in the present.

So, when he got word that Haou Judai was coming, Yugi was excited. He had met the young king from time to time, be it from going to their sister realm, the _Dark Realm_ , or by them coming to see Atem.

Yugi wanted to know what was happening with the kingdom, if they had gotten word from his old home, as the _Hametsu_ _no_ _Hikari_ kingdom was closer to the _Dark Realm_ than the _Shadow Realm_.

So, he went to greet the young King and any company he brought.

And he brought a familiar face, Ryo, and a new one, Aoi.

But, Aoi was a gift. One whose name wasn't their name.

"Aoi," he said turning his gaze to the other boy, "you know you can tell me anything."

Aoi hesitated, "If this is about my name-"

"Partly," Yugi admitted, "but if you wish that to be private, I won't bother you. I was wondering how you felt being given to someone as a gift. How you were coping."

"I…" Aoi sighed, "I was bothered by it at first, but…I came from _Hametsu_ _no_ _Hikari_ Kingdom."

"It used to be the _Hikari_ Kingdom, my old home." Yugi nodded, "Are you, happy, that you left?"

Aoi shrugged.

In a way, he was. He didn't get out much, due to both Saoi and DD. He wasn't allowed to go out, to share his name with those who entered his old home.

It was for his "protection." His father was killed, and his mother died giving birth to him. But he wanted to see the Kingdom, the neighboring ones as well.

So, he ran.

When they couldn't notice, he ran.

And he ran into…that man.

The one who gave him shelter, only to bind him and give him over to the Haou of the _Dark Realm_.

And the second the man left, he felt terrified. His father and brother in all but blood were right.

He should have never left.

And when the Haou asked for his name, he didn't give it. So, he accepted the one he was given, Aoi.

He expected the worse, but the Haou led him to a room, untied him, and told him to rest.

And every day, he would come to visit him, ask him if he'd life to go out into the kingdom.

"Well?"

And then there was their current trip. To the sister realm of the _Dark Realm_. The _Shadow Realm_.

He heard great things, and when Pharaoh Atem sent word for a visit, he jumped on the opportunity.

Meeting Consort Yugi had been pleasant, and he was grateful that the young consort had felt so enraged at how he came to be in the Haou's presence.

"I am, but…"

"But?"

"I…miss my home. It was suffocating growing up, and this is relieving, but how I got to the Dark Realm, my step father and brother told me it would happen."

"You're adopted?"

"Yes," Aoi nodded as he sat down, Yugi sitting next to him, "it's why they never let me out, and why I can't give my name. But I just..."

"You wanted some freedom," Yugi said, "I get that."

Aoi smiled, "Part of me wants to go back, but part of me wants to stay."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go back, and why do you want to stay?"

Aoi shifted in his seat, looking at Yugi as he stood, before standing as well, "Leaving, I suppose, because I do have a family back in the _Hametsu_ _no_ _Hikari_ Kingdom. It's…not the best, but I mean…family is family."

"And staying?"

"I can be more open to people, I can enjoy myself more. I don't have limitations and I can go out."

Yugi nodded once more, "It's liberating, you can say?"

"Yeah…yeah, it is."

Yugi smiled as the two finally caught up with the others, seeing Atem smile and wave them over, Yugi turned to Aoi and motioned to the others, "let's go see what they have talked about."

Aoi nodded and looked at the consort.

He could tell him anything.

'Anything…'

He stopped and reached out, grabbing Yugi by the arm, making him turn to him, "Edo."

"Huh?"

"You told me, I could tell you ANYTHING."

Yugi nodded, he remembered. And it was true. Aoi could tell him anything.

"My name…is Edo."

Yugi smiled softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edo."

Aoi, Edo, smiled, "Just…don't tell anyone. Please?"

"You have my word."

* * *

While Yugi and Aoi had their talk, Judai and Atem had their own.

"Tell me Judai," Atem said, noting they were alone with Ryo, "is finding a consort truly that difficult?"

Judai nodded.

If it was just a marriage thing, he'd have married Johan.

Johan, his best friend. A Prince from a wonderful Kingdom.

His people would welcome the _Crystal_ Prince, they wouldn't have sent him so many gifts.

For a while, he thought of marrying Johan, of leaving his Kingdom in the hands of another dear friend, Lady Asuka.

However, the four kingdoms had set laws.

One of them, being that the current ruler needed a consort.

Judai had thought several times of changing it, but he always avoided it. Because he didn't think he'd be an only child. His parents died when he was thirteen. Both were just, gone, so quickly.

He couldn't make a decision like this.

He could barely hold together his kingdom.

How was he supposed to find a consort?

He should have changed his own law when he could. He should have…but…Johan would be looking for a consort as well. Or maybe, he already had one.

"Johan told me Aoi would be a good consort before we left," Judai muttered. Atem raised an eyebrow at the _Crystal_ Prince's name. He heard that he and the Haou were good friends, but he didn't know how close the two were.

Prince Johan was said to be a very kind man. He cared for all in his kingdom and would often walk around to see his people.

He made the _Crystal_ Kingdom what it was. Beautiful. Full of people with respect, people you could rely on, and a prince who would walk up to you simply to say hello.

"Do you think he would?" Atem asked. Judai shrugged, "I don't know…how can I when I don't even know his name."

"You'll never know until you take the step Judai," Atem smiled, "it took me years to figure out Yugi would be my ideal consort."

"How did you do it?"

"That, my friend, is a long story I will share another day, but to keep it short, he was there."

"…that's it?"

Atem nodded, "There is much more to it, yes, but he was also, simply, there. A friend, someone who knew what I needed and when I needed it. He was my light in the dark. I am called Yami for my love of Shadow Games. But Yugi, he was always there. And that's what I wanted out of a consort. Someone loyal, someone who didn't want riches, who wouldn't try and arrest my friends. Yugi met Zahra Re and Akefia during his first few days at the palace. And while he wasn't all too pleased that they were my friends, he accepted that their stealing from the palace had become a game, training in their eyes."

"But, if Yugi didn't know who he was, or never told you, would you still have considered it?"

"Yes. And I would have no regrets."

Atem turned and saw Yugi with Aoi. He smiled and waved them over, watching as they approached, only for Aoi to stop Yugi and say something he couldn't hear. But he had a feeling he knew what Aoi told his consort, making his belief that Yugi truly was a being who could capture others with solely his words, grow stronger.

* * *

Judai sighed as he took in everything that had happened the past few days.

He had spoken with Atem, thought over what Johan had told him.

But he still couldn't see Aoi as his consort.

Yes, he and younger male got along well. Aoi was a stubborn person, but he also had a different view on things.

His time with Judai seemed to make him open up. But not enough for him to give Judai his name.

'Is that really the only thing that's bothering me?' Judai wondered, sitting up in his bed, 'that he won't tell me his name?'

Judai frowned, recalling that Consort Yugi had admitted to him that he knew Aoi's true name, but wouldn't tell him what it was. He had given Aoi his word that he wouldn't reveal his name.

It was times like this, when Judai hated how loyal Yugi seemed to be.

But he shouldn't blame the consort. He had been the one to pull Aoi aside. Yugi could get anyone to reveal anything, or at least, that's what Judai believed. And he would stick with that belief until it was proven wrong.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Why does what have to be so difficult?"

Judai jumped with a scream, only to have a hand cover his mouth, "Shh, it's me."

Judai looked up into the eyes of Zahra Re. The young woman looked bemused at the situation.

Shoving her hand away, Judai hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

The thief shrugged.

"I was bored."

Judai blinked.

Bored.

She was…bored?

"Don't be too surprised, I take days and nights off. Today was just one. So, tell me, what's so difficult?"

Judai turned his gaze away from her.

Should he tell her?

Why should he?

"Well Haou?"

"I," Judai hesitated for a moment, "I haven't chosen a consort."

"Aaaand?"

"Aaaand…I've been bombarded with gifts from people who hope they can fill in that spot, or their kid can fill in that spot, but this is a CONSORT, not another king, or a queen. And I don't, I don't know if I can make this decision."

Zahra hummed in thought.

Silence befell the two.

Not that Judai minded, he was enjoying it. It certainly made him think.

Once again, he thinks about the law. About how he should have changed it, and maybe he will, so he can marry another royal.

Maybe he can convince Johan to change it in the _Crystal_ Kingdom as well.

He wouldn't mind marrying his best friend.

'Best friend,' he thought, his thoughts moving from green eyes to blue.

"Do you think," he spoke up, "that Aoi, would make a good consort?"

Zahra shrugged, "Perhaps he will. The boy seems to have a unique relationship to you. But let me tell you something Haou."

Judai nodded and looked at the elder woman.

She made her way over to his bed and sat on it, putting her hand on his shoulder, locking her gaze into his, "No matter the title, you are getting married. Find someone who will be loyal, someone who won't change you. Yami found that with Yugi, and Akefia and I found that in each other."

"Wait, you're married?"

Zahra rolled her eyes, "Yes, now pay attention."

"I am!" Judai protested, "Find someone loyal who won't change me."

Zahra nodded, "But there's more. They have to make you happy, and you have to make them happy. You have to be a team, especially if you're a king. You have a kingdom to run, so, tell me, is there anyone you know, who has yet to want to change you, has been loyal, someone you consider a friend? Have they made you happy, over everything else they made you feel? Can you work well together?"

Judai looked down.

Immediately, he thought of Johan.

But, they didn't work together. It isn't that they couldn't, they could, but they both had kingdoms to run. And as they got older, and took more responsibilities, the less time they were able to spend together. It was trips to each other's kingdoms that held the most time between the two.

Then, he thought of Lady Asuka.

She was an incredible woman, really, she was. But, he can't feel that she would want to change him. Or she had wanted to. That she had wanted him to mature, stop being his fun-loving self. And he had grown up.

But he couldn't see himself happy with her.

And lastly, there was Aoi. The gift he had been given months ago.

While he wouldn't call Aoi a very close friend, he was a friend. Judai had spent most of time with Aoi now, showing the boy the world, he had been deprived of, and earning his trust. He was going out of his way to make him happy, and what does Aoi do? He finds a way to get Judai away from his problems. Yes, it's temporary, but he was still able to get away.

Would he really mind having Aoi as his consort?

He wasn't just going to get a title, he would be married to Judai.

So…

'Okay, Judai,' he thought, 'stop thinking of the title and just think of your future spouse. The person who will be your husband or wife.'

He turned to Zahra, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

She had told him Atem and Yugi were married, but their relationship was more than a king and his consort. They worked together, made each other happy. Yugi never tried to change Atem, and Atem never tried to change Yugi. They were a good team, one of the best he's seen. They were loyal to each other.

And then, there was Zahra herself. She was married to the King of Thieves. Judai didn't know their history, but he figured, there must be something that made them the power couple they were. Right alongside Atem and Yugi, their names were well known. For both the good and the bad. He knew the one thing that kept Zahra at Akefia's side, was her loyalty.

He then thought of his own parents. While they worked well together, his parents weren't always happy. They had arguments and he had seen his father with other women from the kingdom, and his mother with nobles of other kingdoms.

But come the end of day, they would always manage a smile for each other. Always remind the other that they loved them.

"Well, Haou?"

Judai smiled slightly as he looked at her, "I think I have an idea."

"It's something at least. Sleep well Haou."

"You, too, thief."

Yes, Judai had an idea.

* * *

Judai took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

He had to do this. Just, ask. If he said no, or felt uncomfortable, than Judai wouldn't ask again.

But he had to do it.

"Aoi," he said, "I need to ask you something!"

Aoi turned around and smiled, nodding as he fell into step with Judai.

"What did you want to ask?"

Judai hesitated for a moment.

His doubts rushed to him.

'This was a mistake,' he thought. 'I can't ask him.'

"Judai, is something wrong?"

"I…well, you see," Judai began, rubbing the back of his head, "before we came to the _Shadow_ Realm, I spoke with Johan, and then I spoke with Atem and Zahra Re about the same thing…"

"Uh-huh?"

Judai closed his eyes.

'Deep breaths Judai. In. Out. You got this.'

"Would you be my consort?"

Aoi was silent.

Judai felt like he would start sweating. He was mentally urging Aoi to say something, to even leave.

But he wouldn't. He just, looked at him. Surprise very visible on his face.

"A-Aoi?" Judai said, "If you don't want to, it's oka-"

"No," Aoi said, finally finding his voice, "it's just…I never gave you my name. Why would you want me to be…"

"I'm listening to what two of the best-known people here told me. I was so focused on the idea of having a consort, that I forgot I would actually be married to them. I should have focused on that. It definitely made things much clearer."

"I thought you'd have married Johan with that reasoning."

"So, did I, but Johan and I have two kingdoms to run. There's no one in line that can take either of our spots, and location would be a hard decision. Yes, Johan still has his family, but he's still needed back at him home. Much like I'm needed at mine."

"But why me? Why not Lady Asuka, or Ryo?"

"I guess you just caught my attention."

Aoi frowned slightly.

"In a good way," Judai said, "I didn't expect you to open up to me at all. I figured you'd yell at me if I ever went near you-"

"I honestly considered it."

"- and that you'd demand to be sent home, but we couldn't because we didn't know how to get you home."

The two fell silent as they arrived at the carriage that would take them back to the _Dark_ Realm.

Ryo nodded to them as they got inside.

Judai had yet to receive an answer.

But at least he asked.

He asked and got it over with.

Now, he just needed to wait for answer.

* * *

Johan smiled as he saw the carriage arrive. He had started up a new pile of gifts, as the one Judai had started to spill over.

"Judai!" He yelled as his friend jumped out of the carriage.

Judai turned and waved to him before turning to help Aoi out.

Johan couldn't help the smile from spreading on his face when he saw Judai hold Aoi's hand longer than he normally would.

He could feel his smile grow, when he noticed the ray of joy shine through Judai.

"Johan!"

He turned around and smiled at Lady Asuka, who had come to help him while Judai was gone.

"Hello Asuka," he said.

The young woman smiled at him, "I've been looking for you. Did they arrive yet?"

She looked over his shoulders and smiled.

"I see you don't need me to answer," Johan laughed. Asuka gave him swift clap on the shoulder, before returning her focus on her king, never realizing Ryo had joined them and shared a quick nod with Johan.

Judai seemed a lot happier.

Maybe this trip had been well for him.

She's only sorry it'll be ruined the minute he heads inside the palace, where many more gifts await him.

So, as he walked over, pulling Aoi with him, she stepped up, ready to both greet her king and give him the unfortunate news.

But it was Judai who spoke first:

"Prince Johan, Lady Asuka, Guard Ryo. I'd love for you to meet my future consort, Edo Phoenix."

* * *

 **Okay, so let me say this. I didn't plan this. I was planning on a reincarnation type of story, and I had originally thought of doing Spiritshipping as the main ship over Heroshipping.**

 **But...I just, let my thoughts wander and next thing I know I had # pages. And I feel this story has so much potential for its separate book. I want to write about each kingdom, about how Atem and Yugi got together, about fall of the** _ **Hikari**_ **kingdom, about Johan and Judai growing up together as friends who would visit each other often.**

 **There's so much to this story that I feel is left unexplained or that can be explained more, better even. And even things I left out because, even without the author's notes, this felt very long, and I do have a set goal for this book. So I have to get things done, even if it means cutting things out.**

 **So how about this, if you've read this long story, one, thank you, and two, let me know if I should have a separate story (or stories) that solely focuses on the four kingdoms. I'd love to extend on them but I do want to write something you guys would actually enjoy.**


	4. Wedding Bells Don't Ring Part 1

**Crossover mainly between Yugioh and Yugioh Gx**

 **Does have some elements and characters from 5Ds**

 **Blindshipping/Puzzleshipping**

 **Coppershipping**

 **Bronzeshipping**

 **Spiritshipping**

 **Minor**

 **Puppyshipping**

 **Egoshipping**

 **Mentioned**

 **Kingcrabshipping**

* * *

Wedding Bells Don't Ring Part 1

* * *

"Yami?"

Prince Atem, or Yami as most called him, looked to his personal servant, a young boy by the name of Yugi Mouto.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed.

He knew what this was about. It was about him storming off after a talk with his father. It was about a certain trip that was coming up.

"Yes, Yugi," he finally said, "I am alright. Annoyed with my father, but alright."

Yugi hummed. He figured his prince would be annoyed at the idea of visiting another kingdom, where he was to meet his, hopefully, future bride or groom.

He and Yami, however, had already planned on eloping. Atem would make his cousin, Seth, Pharaoh, and then he and Yugi would be able to travel together.

He and Yugi had met at a young age, when Atem was roughly 10 and Yugi only 7. At the time, Yugi was only Yami's playmate, as his grandfather, Simone Mouto, had gained custody of his after his parents died. He brought Yugi to the palace, and Yami had been quick to make friends with him. And as they got older, they went from friends to childhood crushes, to hidden lovers.

Well, somewhat hidden.

The first ones to find out were some unexpected friends of Yami's and Yugi's. The Tozoku clan, a small clan of thieves, specifically the two eldest, had spotted them several times. In return of not turning them in, as they had two younger members waiting for them, they gave their word to Yami that they wouldn't reveal his and Yugi's relationship.

With that, their odd friendship began.

Yami soon learned that their names were Akefia Tozoku, the eldest of them at 15, Zahra Re, the second eldest at 12, Ryou who was 11 and the youngest, Sakura, who was only 10. He had only been 15 himself, but a few months younger than Akefia.

He only learned their names when he saw them being brought in. Apparently, they had been caught. How, he had no idea, but from what he recalled, their ever-moving home was ambushed when Akefia had an injury that required he stay home.

As the eldest, Akefia had taken to it that he had to protect the other three. Zahra was his childhood friend, his only friend for a while, until they found Ryou and Sakura.

Where Akefia felt the need to protect the three, the other three felt the need to protect him.

They were a family.

They loved each other dearly.

" _Ah, Prince Atem," his uncle said when he entered the throne room, after being asked to leave during their trial, "I want you to meet the palace's newest servants. They will be serving you and your father."_

 _Atem's eyes widened at the four people before him. Two he was familiar with, the other two, were new and hiding behind the two he knew._

" _Uh," he said, "uh, ahem, yes. Thank you, uncle."_

 _His uncle nodded and left._

 _Yami looked at them, "You didn't-"_

" _We keep our word Prince Atem," Zahra rolled her eyes, "and our lifestyle will not change just because we must work for you."_

 _Yami shrugged, "First, call me Yami. Second, I figured."_

 _Akefia nodded, "Well, I believe you know us," he gestured between himself and Zahra, getting a nod, "this is Ryou," he placed a hand on the younger, white haired, boy, "and Sakura." Zahra held the silver haired girl close. "Our lovers."_

" _Imnotalover," Sakura mumbled._

" _We know hon," Zahra replied, "but we love you anyways."_

 _Yami raised an eyebrow._

" _Sakura's mentioned she's never felt any sort of attraction to anyone," Ryou spoke up, not looking at Yami as he did, "she knows what love feels like, but she's never felt what others feel when they begin to fall in love, and she's doubtful that she just hasn't experienced it yet."_

Of course, that meeting had happened three years ago. Atem and Akefia were now 18. Zahra and Sakura had moved from working for him and his father, to working for a Priestess named Isis, who had brought her younger brother Marik, and his friend, Malik, with her. Both blonds were chaotic and often got into trouble. They connected with Akefia quickly, and the trio often snuck out to steal for sport.

Literally for sport. They kept a chart.

So far, Akefia was in the lead by 2 stolen objects.

"Yugi," Yami said, "do you think I'm overreacting?"

Yugi shook his head, "This is your future, Yami. I can understand if you don't wish for it to happen, but…"

"But?"

"But, you should at least see if Prince Judai wants to follow through, or if he, like us, has someone else in mind."

Yami was silent.

Yugi was right.

He always was in his opinion.

Judai. Prince Judai. Future Haou of the Dark Realm, a Roman Empire.*

He had met the young prince a few years back. The boy had duo brown hair that reminded him of the Kuribohs Yugi loved to play with. He was playful, lazy, but he always had the best in mind for others. The prince's friend was a young lord, Sho Marafuji. The boy was extremely shy and full of nerves, but he seemed to gain confidence when Prince Judai was with him.

Of course, at the time, he had also met Prince Yusei, an orphan turned prince by arranged marriage.

Yami was still waiting for an invitation to the wedding and knew he would have to continue waiting. Yusei was only ten at the time they met. The wedding was set for him and Prince Jack Atlas to happen as soon as he turned sixteen. Yami had been 13 at the time, and in a year or so, wedding bells would ring for his friend and his fiancée.

"You're right," he sighed, "I suppose I can wait."

Yugi smiled and hugged him. Yami returned the hug.

* * *

"But why me? Why not Edo-" a young brunette prince said as he followed his parents.

"Don't bring me into this!" Edo, a young, silver haired, boy snapped.

"Edo is adopted," Haruka Yuki replied, "you know that."

"So just because he's adopted, he can't marry a future Pharaoh?"

"That, and he's already to marry the youngest Lord Manjoume, Jun Manjoume. This is not up for discussion, Judai, the Pharaoh, his son and their chosen servants will arrive in a few weeks, perhaps even a few days."

Judai grumbled and stomped over to his younger brother.

He wasn't really mad at Edo. He got annoyed with him, sure, but never mad.

Edo had been adopted shortly after Judai had last saw Prince Atem and a future prince, Yusei. He was 12 at the time they met, if he remembered correctly, Atem had been 13 and Yusei was only 10. That was 5 years ago.

Atem would be 18 now, Yusei 15, and Judai had recently turned 17.

Edo came into his life when he turned 13. The boy was a year younger than him, orphaned at a very young age.

Judai's parents had adopted him not too soon after meeting him and his…foster father.

Judai shuddered, DD was not a man he liked.

Sure he seemed nice.

But, there was something about him.

Something he didn't like.

And that something, was soon found out.

DD had turned out to be a wanted criminal. The man had often called out others to duled and would duel many of his opponents to their deaths. Judai figured that "DD" stood for "Dangerous Duelist."

Better than what he had originally thought. Not dirty either.

DD was really named Kyle Jables, and had been sent off to a faraway prison, as Judai's parents were worried he would try to come after Edo, even though he agreed Edo could be their son.

And Judai figured that the whole reason he agreed, was because maybe he planned on killing the Yuki family. Edo hadn't taken the Yuki name, or the Jable name. He kept his own surname. Phoenix.

Edo Aster Phoenix.

He took to palace life rather quickly. He made for a better prince than Judai.

Sometimes, Judai wished he had been adopted and Edo was the true prince.

"Hey, Edo," he turned to his younger brother, "wanna go out?"

"And get in trouble with Professor Chronos? No thank you."

Judai pouted.

Chronos took away all his fun.

"Pleeeease…"

Edo groaned but nodded, standing up and grabbing his cloak. It was a muted gray with a large collar and hood that covered his face well.

Judai whooped and grabbed his, which was similar to Edo's, only in a deeper, almost black, warm gray.

"You won't regret this Edo," he said as he led his brother out of the palace. He grinned when he heard a muttered, "I better not."

* * *

Yami sighed as the Dark Realm came into view.

He tried delaying the trip as much as possible. But he couldn't do it forever.

His father smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"In a few days Atem," he said, "you'll meet your future husband."

"Joy," Yami muttered. Speaking up, he said, "When will we arrive?"

"To land? I would say a few more days, a week at most. To the palace? After we arrive, we should reach it by sundown or sunrise."

Yami nodded and turned around, "I'll be in my chambers."

His father nodded and went to speak to Isis. One of the three priests he brought. The other two were Simone and Seth.

Yami had asked to bring Yugi. Akefia and Ryou came to help his father, Zahra and Sakura came to help Isis, and Isis, not trusting her brother and his friend alone, brought them as well. Seth brought his own personal slave, a boy named Jou.

The trip had been something, to say the least.

But it was almost over.

And once Yami told Judai they wouldn't get married, he could run-away with Yugi.

Like they planned years ago, when their feelings first began to appear.

* * *

Judai growled as servant after servant rushed by. He sat stiffly on his throne, all decked out.

He felt both humiliated and uncomfortable.

He tried to wear his favorite robes, but noooo.

He had to wear his very fancy, schmancy, robes.

Because he was meeting his future husband.

'Jokes on them,' he thought as Edo entered and sat to next to their mother, 'I already met my future husband.'

Judai sighed.

It happened back when he had gotten Edo to sneak out with him.

They had run into a young man named Johan. He spoke and tamed Crystal Beasts.

He wasn't a prince or a noble.

He was a traveler. And was resting in the Dark Realm for a while.

Judai wasn't a big believer in love at first site, but damn...

He didn't want Johan to leave.

So late at night, he would sneak out to see him.

And some nights, Johan would come to him.

"Are you ready Judai," his father, the current Haou, asked.

Judai nodded and tugged at his collar.

As soon as he and Yami had time alone, he was telling him he wasn't going to marry him. He would figure out a way to make Edo the heir of his family's kingdom.

He and Jun would be great rulers.

But for now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

 **So, because it's been a while since I've seen 5Ds, I'm currently rewatching Gx, season 2 onwards, 5Ds will mostly be a minor aspect to this book.**

 **I do plan on writing separate stories for each kingdom.**

 **DD is one of my least favorite characters in Gx, so I decided to make him one of the main villains.**

 **I also wanted to differentiate this one from my last story, "Consort," by keeping them close. So I chose the Dark Realm to be from Rome. :)**

 **I may write one of the following next and keep along with the story:**

 **Yami meeting Yugi for the first time.**

 **Judai's family adopting Edo**

 **Yusei becoming Jack's fiancée**

 **The meeting of the three main Princes, Atem, Judai and Yusei.**

 **But I also want to write an HP crossover.**

 **But I'll most likely just continue the story. ^_^**


End file.
